Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 17-year-old girl who's overprotected by her father, Germán Castillo. She got her talent from her mother, yet she didn't know about it. When time goes by, Violetta discovers her passion for music and finds her place in the world. Now she must face new challenges at Studio 21 (Now called Studio On Beat). In this series, Violetta will see a more active and self-confident, shining self with their friends on stage. But not everything will be easy for her, because whenever she's interested in a guy, her dad will be there to scare away potential candidates. However, a mysterious new partner manages to come into her life and once again Violetta will be confused between two loves.Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is usually very friendly, thinks good of others, and always tells the truth. She would never lie. Violetta loves to sing, but usually stops so she does not disappoint or upset her dad. She is confused with their experiences (especially love) because he has always lived enclosed, with a governess and constantly traveling. To follow her dream, Violetta sings behind her father's back. She loves to discover things about her mother and feels more influenced by the life of her mother day by day, especially with Angie's, her aunt and tutor, influence. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 To be added in Part 2 To be added in Relationships Tomas Heredia Friends :Main article: Tomletta Tomas and Violetta, even though they haven't admitted it, are in love. However Ludmila is jealous and often intervenes in their relationship trying keep Violetta away from Tomas and turning Tomas against Violetta. Whenever Tomas is around Violetta, she seems to get nervous. They also seem to get along really well. They met in the first episode when Violetta slipped and Tomas managed to catch her as she fell. They had trouble speaking at first due to constant interruptions from German. Leon Friends :Main article: Leonetta At the beginning, Leon seems to flirt a lot with Violetta, but he just does that because he tries to get Tomas jealous, but it's really probable that he will develop a crush on her. In the middle of trying to make Tomas jealous he starts to develop feelings for Violetta and tries his best to win her over by being supportive, encouraging and acting like a boyfriend would and tries to be as kind as possible in hope she will begin to have feelings for him. Francesca Best Friend She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomas, and although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomas too, because she didn't want to mess up with their friendship. Camila Best Friend Camila (along with Francesca) is Violetta's best friend. She helps Violetta with her love life and shares a lot of common interests with her. Maxi Friend Maxi is one Violetta's friends. Likewise the rest of the people who know how wonderful Violetta sings, the supports for it to be what you want to be. Braco Friend Braco is one of Violettas friends from school. He supports her in her singing since he knows how good a singer she is and just like everyone else she has a passion he helps along with her other friends to show that talent with the rest of the school. It is shown in a few episodes that Braco may have feelings for Violetta as whenever she is down he tries to come to comfort her but he is always beaten by Leon or Tomas. He also tries to bring her flowers on a few occasions also but doesn't have the courage to give them to her so be backs out and she never notices. When Ludmila messes with Violetta and makes her go missing he shows more worry than any of them showing his feelings for Violetta but no one ever notices since he hides them from them. Jade Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as Violetta's mother. Jade shares a mutual feeling of hatred with Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and German's relationship. Olga Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. She prepares Violetta's favorite food when Violetta is feeling upset. Ramallo Ramallo is a friend of Violetta he works as bulter in her house he helps with the Studio since Germán does not allow violetta to sing. So he keeps her secret. Family Germán Castillo Father German Castillo, Violetta's father, and Violetta are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. Maria Saramego Mother Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother, passed away when Violetta was 5 years old. Violetta had known little about her mother before she moved in with her father, due to German's constant denial over Maria's importance in Violetta's life. Violetta had always dreamt of finding things out about her, and did when she discovered the attic full of things about her, inculding her clothes, announcements of her recitals and plays,accessories, and her diary which shows Violetta how important she was to her and her career. Angie Carrará Aunt Angeles Saramego is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that''Angie'' is her aunt, being that she is the sister to her late mother Maria. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She often tells Angie anything and everything about her life. Angie is like the mother she never had . Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters